Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of exercise devices, and more particularly to an exercise device for leg extensions and curls.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,618,143; 5,242,342; 5,393,284 and 5,716,305, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse exercise devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical leg exercise device for leg extensions and curls that is independent of a weight bench.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved leg exercise device and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a leg exercise device adapted for use with an adjustable dumbbell independent of a weight bench. The leg exercise device includes a bracket with a central sleeve that receives the bar of an adjustable dumbbell. Weight plates are attached to one end of the dumbbell bar and secured by a locking collar, while the other end of the bar receives a locking collar to secure the bar within the sleeve. A pair of opposing side portions extend out from the central sleeve and a foot handle is rotatable attached to each side portion. The foot handles include a pair of spaced outwardly extending padded fingers that engage opposite sides of the user""s foot. The leg exercise device may be used to do leg extensions or leg curls on a weight bench that does not have an attachment designed for that purpose. The foot handles rotate while leg extensions or leg curls are being done so that the weight resistance automatically adjusts throughout the eccentric and concentric phases of each exercise.